Akatsuki kebelet kawin, eh, nikah
by Noella Ardath
Summary: Akatsuki terancam punah! Padahal tujuan mereka belum tercapai, bagaimana ini? Akhirnya Pein, sebagai leader yang bertanggung jawab mulai melaksanakan sebuah rencana jahanam . Apakah rencana itu? Silahkan baca dan review....
1. Chapter 1

**Hai, hai!**

**Noel is back!!! (so?)**

**Noel kembali dengan Akatsuki! Padahal fic-fic yang laen belum selesei yang ini udah buat lagi...**

**Berani juga ya Noel?**

**Seperti biasa humor~**

**Warning : Tobi tidak berwajah Madara! Demi tuhan! Tidak! Tobi, di fic ini, berwajah Obito, berkekuatan Madara dan berkelakuan seperti... TOBI!!!!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei!!!!! Noel punya Tobi!!! (Di smack down Kishimoto-sensei) Iya, iya, Noel ngga' memiliki apapun~~~ Puas????**

* * *

Di sebuah hutan nan tenang......

Hiduplah sebuah kelompok bengis yang ditakuti semua orang. Dengan pemimpin yang bertampang preman pasar yang mangkal di perempatan jalan dan anggota-anggota bermuka eksotis dengan kelakuan nan eksotos juga.

Kelompok bengis ini dinamai Akatsuki!!!!

Jeng---Jeng----Jeng----

Akatsuki berarti bulan merah, kenapa dinamai begitu? Menurut sumber kami yang terpercaya, Orochimura (a.k.a nama disamarkan), yang dulunya adalah salah satu anggota Akatsuki, kelompok ini dinamai seperti ini karna ketua Akatsuki itu katarak! Dia percaya bahwa bulan itu warnanya merah. Karena perdebatan inilah Orochimura keluar dari Akatsuki (kaga' elit amat yah alasannya).

"Dengan ini rapat dibuka!!!!".

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang kurang merdu, oke, sama sekali ngga' merdu memecah keheningan hutan. Suara ini berasal dari goa tempat persembunyian Akatsuki.

"Assalamualaikum wr wb, pertama-tama marilah kita panjatkan puji dan syukur kehadirat Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, karena berkat rahmatNya lah kita dapat berkumpul disini dalam keadaan sehat walafiat dan tidak lupa pula shalawat beriring salam kita".

"Woy! Langsung aja deh Pein! Cape' gue denger lo ngomong". Tiba-tiba pidato Pein dipotong sama cowok cakep berambut merah. "Iya nih un! Gue juga cape' dengernya un!". Tambah cowok eh, cewek, eh, pokoknya diantara itulah! Yang berambut pirang.

"Durhaka lu pade! Gue rinnegan juge deh lo!". Kata Pein. "Pein, sudahlah". Sergah Konan. "Baiklah kalo Konan yang bilang begitu".

"Nah... Para budakku yang setia".

"AHHEM!". Semua anggota Akatsuki, minus Tobi, berdehem sambil melihat ketua edannya itu. Sedangkan Tobi senyum-senyum aja, tapi Pein bisa merasakan aura ngga' enak keluar dari Tobi. "E... Maksud gue, semua anggota Akatsuki yang gue pimpin! Seneng lo? Dalam rapat kita kali ini kita akan membahas tentang ancaman kepunahan kelompok kita ini".

JENG, JENG, JENG!!!!!

Semua anggota akatsuki tercengang. Kakuzu yang lagi ngitung duit berenti, Hidan yang lagi bertasbih kepada dewa Jasin terdiam, Zetsu yang lagi bertengkar sama dirinya sendiri juga ikutan diam, Kisame yang lagi nina bobo'in ikan masnya ketiduran, Itachi yang dari cuma diem ya masih diem, Sasori dan Deidara yang lagi ngegosip terdiam tanpa kata sedangkan Tobi tetep senyam-senyum.

"Loh? Kita lagi rapat, ya?". Tanya Zetsu tiba-tiba. Semuanya pada sweat drop.

"Yaelah~ Kemana aja sih lo!". Sahut Deidara mencibir, "disini, gua kaga' kemana-mana".** "Iya, gue juga kaga' kemana-mana". **Zetsu dan Zetsu lainnya menjawab dengan polosnya. Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan Zetsu polos?

"Ehem, gue telah memikirkan ini sepanjang malem. Nah, kita liat aja ye, kemaren Hidan ma Kakuzu hampir mati gara-gara Shikamaru dari Konoha (ceritanya mereka kaga' mati), belum lagi Sasori yang hapir mati karena duo cewek Konoha dan nenek-nenek".

Deidara cekikikan denger si Pein sambil ngelirik Sasori, "danna geblek ya, un! Masa' kalah sama cewek dan nenek-nenek". Yah, kalo dia nyadar sebenernya sih Deidara yang bego' ngomong kaya' gitu, kenapa? Karena Sasori udah murka dan ngeliet Deidara dengan penuh napsu (warning! Napsu membunuh! Bukan napsu birahi!).

"Diem lu! Elu ajah hampir mati gara-gara adeknya Itachi!". Deidara berenti cekikikan, sekarang giliran Itachi yang menaikkan sudut bibirnya dikit keatas (die ngga' cekikikan, mana ada uchiha yang cekikikan).

"Iyah! Waktu itu Tobi kira senpai udah ko'it!". Tiba-tiba Tobi menimpali. "Anjrit lu! Bukannya nolongin gue kemaren! Eh, malah do'ain gue mati!". Deidara menatap Tobi beringas. "Ih, Tobikan anak baek, mana mau Tobi melukai Sasuke-san~ Dia kan adeknya Itachi". Tobi cuma senyum-senyum. "Ya, dan ngebiarin gue mati, gitu???". Kata Deidara penuh kelebayan. "Udahlah Dei, elu matikan bukan hal gede! Ngga' usah dibesar-besarin lah!". Ujar Konan.

"Enak aja lu bilang bukan hal yang besar! Untung aje lu pacarnya leader-sama! Kalo ngga' udah gue cium dah lo!". Konan berjengit ngebayangin dirinya dicium makhluk setengah bencong, cukuplah preman perempatan pasar, ngga' usah bencong perempatan juga ikut-ikutan.

"Eh! Diem! Gue ketuanya, kalian jangan banyak bacot yah! Nah, maka dari itu, gue pengen kita cepet-cepet buat penerus kita!". Tambah Pein lagi. Ruangan sepi, sunyi, ngga' bersuara dan ngga' bergeming....

"Tunggu, buat?". Deidara yang dari tadi aktip banget dalam rapat tiba-tiba memecah keheningan. "He-eh, buat!". Sahut Pein enteng. "Haaah??!! Dasar ketua mesum lo! Jinah itu dosa tau' !!!". Hidan berdiri sambil mengacung-ngacungkan tangannya.

"Hidan, tenanglah dulu". Konan mencoba menenangkan Hidan yang mulai panas. "Iye, lu tuh yang mesum! Maksud gue kite nikah dulu baru buat anak!". Jawab Pein mencoba menenangkan kegilaan Hidan. "Oh! Lo bilang kek dari tadi!". Hidan mulai tenang. "Mana bisa gue bilang kalo elonya ngomong terus!". Pein mencibir.

"Nah, begitulah! Untuk itu gue menunjuk Deidara sebagai penanggung jawab misi kita kali ini". Pein menunjuk Deidara. "Haah? Gue, un? Ogah ah! Males!". Elak Deidara. "Lo cuma ketua panitianya aja! Nah, ntar yang turun ke lapangannya lo bisa suruh anak-anak laen".

"Wah, kalo gitu gue mau dah un! Gampang!". Deidara berkata seneng, lumayan sekali-sekali merintah anak orang.

"Dengan itu rapat selesei! Kalo ada pertanyaan, tanyain aja ke Deidara!".

* * *

"Nah, un! Lo inget pesen gue kaga'?". Tanya Deidara ke Tobi. "Iyah! Tobi inget! Jangan ngejer kupu-kupu di jalan, jangan mau diajak pergi ama om-om ngga' dikenal, ngga' boleh keluyuran, kalo udah selesei langsung pulang!!!". Jawab Tobi dengan riang gembira. "Nah, pinter lo, un!".

"Iya dong! Tobi kan anak baek!". Tobi menepuk dadanya bangga. "Nah ini permennya, un. Sekarang lo pergi dah un! Hush! Hush!". Deidara mengantarkan (mengusir) Tobi pergi.

Dan Tobi pun pergi untuk melaksanakan misi pertamanya sendirian....

Deidara khawatir! Gimana kaga' khawatir? Anak autis kaya' gitu disuruh pergi sendirian! Pasalnya tadi Deidara mau nyuruh Sasori sama Zetsu, tapi mereka ngga' mau. Secara mereka lebih senior ya, ngga' ada yang mau disuruh-suruh ma Deidara. Satu-satunya junior Dei cuma' anak idiot bertopeng oranye itu. Jadilah Tobi satu-satunya harapan bangsa, eh, harapan Deidara.

Tapi tetep aja makhluk najis ngga' berkelamin ini khawatir dan mundar-mandir (Dei : Enak aja un gue dibilang najis dan ngga' berkelamin! Gue cowok un! Mau bukti!!?? Author : MAU!!!!! Dei : Ngga' jadi ah un! Tampang lu nakutin. Author : Bagian mana yang nakutin? *Bertampang penuh minat a.k.a napsu*).

"Udahlah Dei, kalo elo khawatir kenapa ngga' ikut aja ma Tobi?". Kisame risih ngeliat Deidara. "Iih! Enak ajah! Inikan ajang gue nyuruh orang, jarang-jarang! Masa' gue ikutan un!". Deidara menatap Kisame. Tiba-tiba Pein masuk dengan tampang murka, "Dei! Kok gue ngga' masuk daptar??!!!". Tanya Pein beringas. "Daptar? Daptar apaan?". Tanya Kisame yang terkejut akan kemunculan Pein, entah karena tiba-tiba ato karena mukanya.

"Ini nih! Daptar yang bakal kawin! Eh, nikah maksud gue!". Pein melemparkan daptar itu ke arah Kisame, "kok, gue juga ngga' ada?". Tanya Kisame yang membaca daptar itu.

"Nah, leader-sama kan udah punya Konan, kalo Kisame itu ada penjelasannya". Jelas Deidara tenang. "Tapi kan gue, gue juga mau kawin, eh, nikah!". Pein menangkis penjelasan Deidara. "Ya, udah un! Nikah aja ma Konan!". Jawab Deidara anteng. "Tapi..".

"Tapi apa, _sayang_?". Tiba-tiba terdengar suara manis nan menusuk dari belakang Pein. "Eh, Konan baby! Ngga' itu, Dei! Jelasin dong!". Kata Pein nyoba ngeles. "Ih, kok bawa-bawa gue un!". Deidara ngga' mau ikut-ikutan. "Pein, kamar lo... SEKARANG!". Konan menunjuk kamar Pein dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Pein cuma bisa ngangguk sambil jalan lemes ke kamarnya.

"Nah, terus kenapa gue ngga' masuk daptar?". Tanya Kisame lagi setelah Pein dan Konan pergi. "Nah, gini un! Pein pesan ke gue, kita mau penerus akatsuki ituh nyang pinter, kuat, rajin, suka menolong, suka menabung dan....".

"Dan?". Tanya Kisame gatel.

"Dan cakep un!". Kata Deidara dengan muka ngga' berdosa. "Jadi lo bilang gue jelek?!". Kisame ngga' terima. "Eh, ngga' un! Siapa yang bilang? Lo kan bego'! Jadi ngga' masuk daptar, yang ngga' masuk daptar karena jelek ntuh Kakuzu!". Deidara mencoba menyelamatkan nyawanya. "Oooh! Gue kira elu bilang gue jelek!".

"Ngga' un! Masa' gue berani!". Deidara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Nah, Zetsu kenapa ngga' masuk?". Tanya Kisame lagi. "Ih, Kisame banyak tanya un! Ya udah, karena gue baek gue jelasin deh un!". Kisame ngangguk-ngangguk. "Itu karena kata leader-sama Zetsu bisa di stalk ama di cangkok! Kata leader-sama, selain lebih menguntungkan karena bisa mengambil sifat-sifat induknya, cara ini lebih menghemat waktu un!". Jelas Deidara. "Oh iya ya!". Kata Zetsu dengan bego'nya.

"Nah, gue sibuk un! Lo ada misikan? Enak lo pergi deh un sebelum leader-sama marah ama lo". Deidara mendorong Kisame pergi. "Iya deh". Kisame pun pergi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan yang memilukan. Mengiris hati Deidara yang mendengarnya. Deidara termenung dan menundukkan kepalanya....

_'May leader-sama rest in peace...'_

* * *

"Hm... Tobi bingung mau nyulik yang mana dulu". Cowok bertopeng oranye itu sekarang ada di depan pintu masuk Konohagakure, "Tobi liat daptar dulu ah, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, Hyuuga Hanabi dan Temari dari Suna". Tobi memasang pose berpikir. "Ih! Tobi ngga' ada yang kenal! (yaiyalah) Mending Tobi tanya ama orang-orang desa dulu ah!". Dan dengan mudahnya Tobi masuk ke dalam Konoha TANPA dicurigai sedikitpun....

Kenapa?

Karena Konoha people YAKIN dan PERCAYA, penjahat kelas-S kaya' akatsuki ngga' bakal datang ke Konoha dengan santainya sambil menyanyikan lagu 'balonku ada 5' dan dengan cerobohnya memakai jubah akatsuki di tengah-tengah pasar, seperti sekarang ini....

"Mbak! Mbak! Kenal Sakura Haruno ngga'?". Tanya Tobi kepada salah seorang mbak-mbak nyang lewat. "Oh, Haruno-san? Saya kenal itu! Rumahnya dikit sini kok! Belok kiri ajah sedikit". Kata mbak itu dengan santainya, "oh, makasih mbak!". Kata Tobi riang. "Ngomong-ngomong dek, kok pake baju kaya' gitu sih?". Tanya mbak itu sambil nunjuk jubah akatsuki yang dipake Tobi, "oh ini! Kata Deidara-senpai mah biar keren! keren ngga' mbak?". Tobi bergaya-gaya di depan si mbak. Si mbak yang ngeliatnya cuma ngangguk-ngangguk kasian,_ 'keren darimana? Norak sih iya'._

Lalu Tobi pun pergi ke arah yang ditunjuk si mbak. Tapi Tobi bingung, belok kiri dari situ ada berpuluh-puluh rumah, rumah yang mana? Jadi Tobi memutuskan untuk bertanya, tapi Tobi bingung lagi, banyak orang, mau nanya ke siapa?

Tiba-tiba mata Tobi menatap seorang cewek berambut pink yang mencolok. "Mbak! Mbak rambut pink!". Kata Tobi memanggil si cewek. Alhasil si cewek menoleh, "iya? Tadi kamu manggil saya kan?". Tanya si cewek pink. "Iya! Gini, Tobi mau nanya, rumahnya Sakura Haruno yang mana, ya?". Tanya Tobi polos. "Sakura Haruno itu saya, emank ada apa ya nanya-nanya rumah saya?". Kata Sakura.

"Oh! Mbak ini Sakura Haruno!". Tobi menepuk kepalan tangan kirinya ke atas tangan kanannya. Sakura cuma ngangguk. "Wah, disini banyak orang mbak! Ayoh kita ke rumah mbak ajah!". Sakura tanpa curiga sedikit pun, jangan kan curiga, yang ada Sakura nganggap si Tobi ini suruhannya Tsunade, mengantarkan si makhluk bertopeng oranye itu ke rumahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura mempersilahkan Tobi duduk. "Oh, ngga' usah repot-repot mbak! Tobi cuma mau nyulik mbak Sakura kok". Kata Tobi ringan, Sakura cengo'._ 'Nyulik gue?'_. Dan dalam hitungan detik Sakura udah pingsan karena dibungkem ama Tobi.

"Yak! Sakura Haruno selesei! Berikutnya Ino Yamanaka, Tenten dan Hyuuga lalu pergi ke Suna!"

* * *

Ino dan Tenten pun berhasil Tobi culik dengan cara yang kurang lebih sama dengan Sakura. Sekarang dia ada di hutan diluar Konoha sedang menaruh Tenten yang pingsan di sebelah Sakura dan Ino.

"Wah, Hanabi Hyuuga ini yang susah! Gimana cara nyuliknya ya?". Tobi manggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Aduh, Tobi laper... Tobi makan dulu ah~~~". Tobi pun masuk lagi ke Konoha dan mencari warung makanan, "ah, Konoha payah! Ngga' ada rumah makan padangnya!". Tobi mengeluh karena ngga' menemukan rumah makan satupun.

Dalam keadaan seperti Tobi, akal sehat Tobi tidak lagi bekerja (emank pernah kerja?), Tobi hanya mengandalkan instingnya... Lalu Tobi mencium bau makanan dari dalam arena latian Shinobi Konoha. Wait, darimana Tobi tau?

Mudah, ada bacaannya kok, 'Konoha Gakure Training Center'. Kaya' nama gym ya?

Dan Tobi melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang, bermata lavender lembut dan bertubuh mungil yang sedang memakan bekal yang keliatannya enak. Bukan cuma keliatannya, baunya pun enak! Tobi berlari ke arah cewek itu dan duduk di sampingnya lalu memasang puppy eyes terbaiknya.

Cewek itu terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada makhluk oranye ngga' dikenal dateng, duduk di samping trus berbinar-binar kaya' anjing kehujanan. Cewek itu memandang Tobi lalu beralih ke bekalnya.

"Ka-kamu mau?". Tanyanya lembut. Mendengar hal itu Tobi dengan semangatnya ngangguk-ngangguk ngga' jelas.

Melihat itu cewek itu tersenyum dan memberi makanannya kepada Tobi. Tanpa segan, malu, ato pun tata krama Tobi melahap semua makanan yang ada di dalam kotak bekal cewek itu. Si cewek hanya tertegun menatap Tobi.

"Wah! Enak banget! Ini buatan kamu ya?". Tanya Tobi semangat. "I-iya".

"Hebat banget! Nama kamu siapa?".

"Hi-hinata Hyuuga". Jawab cewek yang ternyata Hinata itu. Tobi memasang pose berpikir sebentar, "kamu kenal Hanabi Hyuuga?". Tanyanya lagi. "I-iya, di-dia adikku".

"Wah! Bagus banget! Aku lebih suka kamu deh kaya'nya!". Hinata bingung namun burat-burat merah timbul dipipinya ketika Tobi mengatakan 'suka'.

"Mau jadi istriku ngga' ?".

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

**Yay!!!!**

**Silahkan Review plizz!!!**

**Kalo ngga' di review noel kehilangan arah dan motivasi buat ngelanjutin fic ini!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai-hai!**

**Maaf lama banget updatenya!**

**Terima kasih telah mereview fic ini!!!**

**Ya ampun! Noel bahagia!**

**Untuk Azura-senpai, perbedaan kawin dan nikah itu gini... Pernah denger cicak kawin kan? Anjing kawin? Kucing kawin? Genderuwo kawin? Oke, yang paling akhir itu niatannya cuma bercanda kok...**

**Nah, pernah denger cicak nikah nggak? Anjing nikah? Kucing nikah? Pasti terdengar ganjil kan? Maka dari itu, dari kamus besar Bahasa Indonesia, kawin adalah cara makhluk hidup untuk mempertahankan spesiesnya sedangkan nikah adalah sebuah upacara untuk menyatukan dua insan, insan loh, bukan insang. Begitulah! (sotoy). Hehehehehehe, setidaknya di kota Noel sih iya, nggak tau ya di tempat laen.**

**Disclaimer : Andai saja Naruto milik Noel, Itachi nggak akan mati! Tobi nggak akan berwajah Madara! Kabuto nggak bakal jadi maniak!**

* * *

Deidara mondar-mandir kayak strikaan di depan goa Akatsuki. Ini sudah 12 jam 23 menit 27 detik dan Tobi belum juga kembali. Deidara yang keibuan (Dei : gue nggak keibuan un! Gue cowok!) yaelah, meleset dikit aja, ya udah, kebapakan sangat mengkhawatirkan Tobi, junior semata wayangnya itu. Yah, mau nggak mau ia harus khawatir, kalo misalnya Tobi nggak ada, siapa lagi yang bisa Deidara suruh-suruh?

"Dei, lu diem dikit kek, gue risih nih ngeliatin lo bolak-balik kayak setrikaan". Kisame akhirnya menyerah untuk tetep diam dan berpaling dari majalah yang sedang dibacanya. "Betul tuh kata Kisame, cukup muka lu aja yang kayak setrikaan, nggak usah kelakuan lu ikut-ikutan mirip". Sasori ikut nimbrung, tapi matanya masih terpaku ke majalahnya. "Ih, gue kan khawatir un! Kalo dia mati gimana? Ntar nggak ada yang bisa gue suruh-suruh lagi un". Dei berhenti sambil menatap Sasori lalu kembali mondar-mandir.

"Ah! Lu reseh amat sih banci!". Teriak Hidan sambil membanting majalahnya. Sedangkan Itachi hanya melirik Hidan dari balik majalahnya, _'lu yang teriak-teriak itu yang reseh'_, batinnya. "Emang kalian nggak khawatir ya un? Kalian malah dengan santainya baca majalah-majalah nggak berguna kayak gitu!". Deidara ikutan murka.

"Diem lo! Majalah 'perikanan' minggu ini membahas tentang hak asasi perikanan! Ya, pastinya pentinglah!". Kisame nggak terima majalah kesayangannya dibilang nggak penting. "Majalah gue juga sedang membahas tentang barbie keluaran baru ini juga penting tau! Apalagi ada resep ngebuat 'chappie si boneka pembunuh'!". Sasori ikut-ikutan nggak terima dan memperlihatkan isi majalahnya yang berjudul 'All About Doll', "tuh liat! Ada lirik pussy cat doll lagi! Bener-bener majalah yang hebat!". Sasori kembali membaca dengan antusias.

"Eh, majalah hidayah gue ini mengandung banyak cerita nyata! Jadi gue dapet ilmu kalo durhaka ama orang tua itu nggak boleh!". Hidan berkata sok bijak, "'tul kan Itachi?". Kata Hidan sambil ngelirik Itachi. Itachi cuma ngangguk. "Gue jadi pengen nelpon nyak gue di kampung". Kata Hidan lagi sok baik. "Bukannya nyokap lo udah mati ya?". Tanya Itachi tiba-tiba. "Loh? Bukannya nyak lo itu yang kita bunuh 6 bulan yang lalu?". Tanya Kisame juga. Hidan memakai pose berpikir sebentar. "Oh iya, ya! Nyak gue kan udah mati! Tapi bukan yang kita bunuh 6 bulan yang lalu, itu mah nenek gue, nyak gue itu yang kita bunuh 9 bulan yang lalu".

"Bukannya itu kakak lo?". Tanya Itachi lagi, "bukan! Gue mah nggak punya kakak". Hidan tiba-tiba berpikir lagi. "Eh, tunggu, gue punya kaga' ya? Aduh, kok gue lupa!". Hidan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. "Udahlah! Lagipula gue untung juga kok kalo nyak gue udah mati, jadi gue nggak perlu ngabisin pulsa buat nelpon die". Hidan berkata lagi dengan durhaka.

"Tuhkan pada nggak berguna!". Deidara menunjuk mereka lalu kembali bolak-balik, "kaya' kegiatan lo berguna aja". Itachi berhenti membaca majalahnya yang berjudul 'Life and Beauty' yang membahas bagaimana menghilangkan kerutan dari wajahnya.

"Berguna un! Mondar-mandir itukan mengekspresikan perasaan cemas gue! Liet kalian, cakep-cakep aneh semua! Nggak normal, ada yang otaku boneka, ada yang baca majalah hidayah padahal psikopat, ada yang udah keren tapi baca buku fashion! Apa kata dunia un!?" Ucap Deidara lebay. "Kok gue nggak disebut?". Tanya Kisame mulai curiga, "ehm.. Lu kan normal un! Makanya nggak gue sebut".

"Oh, gue kira lo mau bilang kalo gue nggak cakep". Kata Kisame sebelum kembali membaca majalahnya. Deidara mengelap keringat dinginnya. "Udahlah, Dei, enak lu tidur aja dulu. Biar tenang". Anjur Itachi yang kali ini mulai jengkel dengan Deidara.

"..... Ya udah deh". Katanya lemah dan pergi meninggalkan temen-temennya yang kembali membaca majalah mereka.

'Akhirnya...' . Batin mereka kompak.

* * *

"Tobi pulang!!!".

Sasori membuka batu di depan goa yang berfungsi sebagai pintu dan menemukan seorang makhluk bertopeng oranye yang sedang membawa gerobak yang ditutupi kain. "Akhirnya lo pulang juga, gue hampir mampus tau ngedenger Deidara ngeluh".

"Ooooh~~~ Senpai mengkhawatirkan Tobi? Mengharukan sekali!". Walaupun berbicara seperti itu muka Tobi yang bahkan tertutup topeng tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia terharu karena ia melonjak senang. "Makhluk mana yang terharu loncat-loncat?". Sasori berbisik hampir berdesis.

Tobi segera masuk sambil menarik gerobak di belakangnya, "Senpai! Tobi pulang!". Deidara yang sedang tertidur pun keluar dari kamarnya. "Tobi! Dimana lo un?! Kok semuanya gelep! Siapa yang matiin mataharinya un?! Gah!! Gue buta un!".

"Bego lo! Lepas dulu tuh barang!". Teriak Hidan yang merasa terganggu sambil menunjuk penutup mata di muka Deidara. "Barang? Barang apaan un?! Gue nggak bisa ngeliat barang gue un?! Apa barang gue yang buat gue buta! Aaakh! Lepasin barang gue un!". Teriak Deidara tambah histeris.

"Biar Tobi aja yang lepasin!". Kata Tobi ceria. "Nggak! Jangan pegang barang gue un! Jangan lo un! Ntar barang gue rusak un!!". Deidara malah semakin histeris. "Berisik lo! Sini, biar gue yang lepasin!". Hidan merampas penutup mata Deidara.

Deidara masih memejamkan matanya, "loh?". Katanya sambil mebuka sebelah matanya (matanya emang cuma sebelah sih). Deidara menatap benda yang dipegang Hidan. "Oh! Benda itu toh!". Katanya lega.

"Ngomong-ngomong, lo berhasil kan Tob?". Dalam hitungan detik Deidara udah sok ngebos lagi. Hidan yang melihat perubahan sikap Dei yang menyebalkan sedang menyumpah serapahinya sambil berbisik. "Oki doki!". Jawab Tobi kelewat ceria dan menurunkan 'benda-benda' yang ada di dalam gerobaknya. Ia menaruh 'benda-benda' itu di atas sofa dan menyibakkan kain yang menutupinya.

"TADA!". Kata Tobi dengan riang gembira.

Di sofa itu terbaringlah 5 gadis cantik. Para akatsuki yang asing dengan kehadiran gadis manis pun langsung memolototi gadis-gadis itu. Bukannya Konan nggak cantik, tapi dia kan udah nggak gadis lagi. (Konan : "maksud lo gue tante-tante?! Gitu?!" Author : "Bukan gitu Konan! Maksud gue lo itu wanita dewasa" Konan : **Blushing).**

Deidara membuka catatannya. "Oke, mari gue kenalin satu-satu cewek-cewek ini". Deidara memandang temen-temennya dan para gadis yang masih tertidur (pingsan).

"Pertama, Sakura Haruno. Gadis terkuat di Konoha, kekuatannya bahkan menyamai Tsunade, hokage kelima dan memiliki bakat besar di dalam medic nin. Pernah menjadi ancaman bagi kita karena dulu pernah hampir membunuh danna-sama". Katanya sambil melirik ke arah Sasori yang mukanya tetep stay cool.

"Dia milik gue". Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari Sasori. "Hah?". Tanya Deidara masih belum connect. "Cewek-itu-punya-gue". Katanya lagi. "Tapi un! Penentuannya kan uadah disepakati pake undian!". Sasori menatap Deidara tajam. "Gue nggak pernah menyepakati hal itu, cewek ini punya gue". Katanya dengan nada dingin.

"I-iya un...". Deidara akhirnya mengalah. "O-oke, yang kedua adalah Ino Yamanaka, gadis tercantik di Konoha un. Memiliki skill menarik yang diturunkan oleh keluarga Yamanaka dari generasi ke generasi un". Semua orang menaikkan alisnya. "Ini cuma gue... ato wajah ni cewek mirip banget ma Deidara?". Bisik Kisame ke Itachi. Itachi hanya diam dan mau tidak mau pun memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Yang ketiga adalah Tenten, cewek yang paling skill dan kecepatannya paling expert di Konoha un. Skillnya adalah dalam bidang senjata un". Deidara meilirik Tenten, _'dan mungkin gadis paling manis diantara semuanya'_, batinnya.

"Yang keempat adalah Temari, merupakan kakak dari kazekage Suna un. Sengaja disiapkan untuk Itachi yang berelemen api un". Itachi menatap Temari yang sedang tertidur. "Kenapa mesti gue?". Tanyanya kepada Deidara. "Soalnya Temari punya elemen angin, angin dapat menguatkan api un".

"Yang terakhir adalah yang paling spesial, Hanabi Hyuuga un. Karena datang dari keluarga Hyuuga jadi gadis ini memiliki byakugan... loh? Dimana Hanabi un?". Deidara mencari-cari gadis yang ada di dalam buku catatannya. "Eh, Dei! Itu ya yang namanya Hanabi?". Tanya Kisame sambil menunjuk seorang gadis yang tidur dipangkuan Tobi.

Deidara memeriksa foto yang ada di buku catatannya dan menatap gadis itu. "Tunggu un, ini bukan Hanabi. Hanabi lebih kecil dan rambutnya cokelat un! Gadis itu berambut hitam". Kata Deidara. "Ini bukan hitam senpai, ini indigo! Cantik ya?". Tobi berkata sambil memainkan rambut gadis yang ada idpangkuannya. "Tobi! Siapa gadis itu un!".

Tobi menatap gadis berambut indigo. "Bunny!". Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Bunny?". Ulang Deidara. "Iya! Bunny bilang namanya Hinata Hyuuga, kakak dari Hanabi Hyuuga. Tapi Tobi suka dengan Bunny, jadi Tobi bawa Bunny aja...". Jelas Tobi. "Tapi Tobi! Yang gue suruh kan Hanabi Hyuuga un! Kakaknya itu lemah un!". Terik Deidara. "Nggak papa kan, lagipula Bunny buat Tobi kok~ Tobi janji deh bakal mengurus Bunny dengan baek! Boleh ya senpai? Plis~~~!".

"Tobi, kita nggak sedang maen pelihara-peliharaan un, kita sedang menentukan calon pendamping kita selama sisa hidup kita un". Kata Deidara sok bijak. "Tapi senpai~ Tobi mau bunny~ Bunny bahkan bisa membuat masakan yang sangat enak!". Semua anggota akatsuki yang mendengar ini langsung bereaksi.

"Benarkah itu Tobi (un)?". Kata Akatsuki serempak.

"He-eh, Tobi nyicip sendiri. Enak banget! Ada dadar gulung, ada cumi-cumi, ada nasi kepal, ada....".

"Oke, lo boleh ambil dia un". Kata Deidara yang air liurnya udah netes. Semua anggota akatsuki yang lainpun ikut mengangguk. Sesungguhnya, tidak satupun diantara akatsuki bisa memasak. Deidara hasil masakan akhirnya meledak, Sasori gosong, Kisame setengah mateng, Zetzu MENTAH! Itachi rasanya kayak pelangi, soalnya lidah Itachi itu tasteless, Pein hasil masakannya nggak pernah jadi karena sebelum masak dapur udah ancur duluan, Kakuzu hasil makanannya busuk soalnya bahan yang dipilihnya adalah yang paling murah alias barang busuk, Hidan...... berdarah-darah? Konan hasil masakannya selalu berubah menjadi debu, nggak tau deh gimana caranya pasti berubah jadi debu.

Dan Tobi? Masakan Tobi adalah yang paling mengerikan, racun yang paling mengerikan diantara racun yang mengerikan. Menyentuh masakannya saja dapat menghancurkan sel kulit. Pokoknya apa saja yang Tobi masak selalu berubah dengan misterius menjadi asam sulfat.

Terang aja waktu Tobi bilang kalo masakan Hinata enak mereka langsung setuju seratus persen untuk mempersilahkan Hinata tinggal disini. "Sakura udah jadi milik Danna-sama, Temari spesial buat Itachi dan si'bunny' ini jelas nggak akan dilepaskan oleh Tobi. Jadi tinggal gue dan lo Hidan". Hidan menatap Deidara tajam. Deidara menatap Hidan.

"JAN KEN PON!". Teriak mereka bersamaan.

Deidara ngeluaran gunting dan Hidan mengeluarkan kertas.

"Gue menang un!". Teriak Deidara. Deidara langsung ngambil Tenten. "Gue yang ini un!". Katanya. Hidan melirik gadis terakhir yang masih terbaring di sofa. "Aaah! Ogah ah Dei! Masa' gue sama cewek ini!". Protes Hidan. "Kenapa un? Dia itu cewek tercantik dan termodis di Konoha loh! Masa' lo nggak mau un". Tanya Deidara bingung. "Iya sih cantik... tapi mukanya mirip elo! Ntar kalo gue kawin ama dia, gue harus ngeliat muka lo gitu? Nggak lucu bangetlah! Mengerikan tau!".

"Ih! Enak aja un! Muka gue macho gini disamain muka imut-imut kayak marmut un!". Hidan menatap Deidara dengan pandangan kasihan lalu melihat Ino. "Ya, udahlah... Lagipula kalo diliat-liat, muka lo nggak sebagus cewek ini kok..". Katanya dengan lemes.

"Apa maksud tatapan lo barusan, HAH?!". Deidara murka.

Terlambat Hidan telah menggendong Ino dan membawanya ke balik pintu kamarnya. Deidara menatap sekeliling, semua sudah membawa pasangan masing-masing ke dalam kamar mereka. Deidara menatap Tenten sebentar lalu tersenyum, _'mungkin ide ini nggak buruk juga'_, pikirnya sambil mengelus kepala Tenten.

* * *

Sementara itu Kisame, Zetsu dan Kakuzu yang nggak punya pasangan lagi maen catur, tapi Kakuzu menolak maen dan cuma jadi juri. "Skak matt!". Kata Kisame seneng bukan maen. Zetsu dengan entengnya menghela napas lalu menggeser rajanya ke kiri. "Itu bukan skak matt Kisame, itu skak. Gue masih bisa ngindar". **"Betul tuh, dasar lo bego".**

Kisame merengut, "udah ah! Gue nggak menang-menang!". Katanya kesal. "Maen catur itu perlu kesabaran bolot! Baru maen 10 menit aja udah nyerah". Cibir Kakuzu. "Biarin!". Kisame menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, gue iri deh ama yang bisa nikah... gue juga mau... apalagi yang rambutnya pink itu cantik banget, Sasori beruntung banget ya". Kisame menaruh kepalanya di meja. "Eh, Zu. Lo suka yang mana?". Tanya Kisame.

".... em...... Yang rambutnya pirang.... punyanya Itachi...". Katanya terbata-bata. "Oh... kalo elo Su?". Tanya Kisame lagi kepada Zetsu. "Gue suka Bunny-nya Tobi". **"Ya, gue juga suka yang itu".**

"Hm.... ". Kisame menerawang. Enak banget ya jadi mereka berlima yang bisa pada kawin.. eh, nikah deh.

* * *

Temari mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat langit-langit. _'Tunggu, kamar gue nggak kayak gini deh langit-langitnya'._ Pikir Temari. Ia memejamkan matanya dan membukanya lagi. Gelap. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari sepasang tangan besar yang ada dipinggulnya dan nafas hangat dari sebelah kanannya.

Temari melihat ke kanan.

Disitu terbaring seorang lelaki tampan dengan bulu mata yang lentik, Temari terdiam. Ia lalu menatap langit-langit lagi. Temari tersenyum, lalu menutup kedua matanya. Semenit, dua menit, tiga menit.... sepuluh menit....

"AAAAKKKHHHHH!!!". (Lambat deh reaksinya).

Teriakan itu membangunkan lelaki di sampingnya yang segera membunkam mulut Temari. "Ssstt". Katanya. Temari berontak dan menendang lelaki itu. Lelaki itu terpelanting ke bawah tempat tidur dan memegangi perutnya. Ia meringkuk kesakitan tanpa suara.

"Siapa lo?!". Kata Temari merasa ternacam. Ia melihat sekelilingnya yang masih gelap dan mencoba meraba tubuhnya. _'Masih berpakaian lengkap'. _Pikirnya lagi. Ia kembali menatap lelaki tadi, tapi lelaki itu telah menghilang dari tempatnya.

Tiba-tiba Temari merasakan tangan yang dingin mencengkram tengkuknya. Temari tercekat, hampir-hampir tak bisa bernafas. Temari segera berbalik dan mencoba memukul lelaki itu namun pukulannya ditangkis. Lelaki itu mendorong Temari hingga Temari sekarang berbaring dengan lelaki itu di atasnya.

"Mari kita berkenalan dengan sedikit lebih tenang". Katanya, berbisik di telinga kiri Temari. "Namaku Itachi, Itachi Uchiha...".

Temari mencoba berontak, namun Itachi terlalu kuat. "Kau?". Katanya. "Bukan urusanmu!". Katanya Temari kasar. "Hm... Jangan terlalu kasar begitu... Temari..". Kata Itachi lagi. Temari mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau!". Kata Temari tersentak sambil menatap Itachi nanar. Itachi tersenyum. "Hm?". Katanya dengan gaya yang 'cool'.

"Badanmu bau amis! Kau belum mandi ya!". Senyum Itachi menghilang...

Inilah akibatnya kalau kau berpasangan dengan manusia ikan..........

* * *

**Terima kasih banyak atas review kalian semua....**

**Noel seneng setengah mati waktu ngeliet review-review semuanya.**

**Makasih!!!**

**Review lagi ya... kalo sudi..... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Noel is back...**

**Maap updatenya kelamaan..... Maklumlah, UN membayangi.... Maap Azuka-senpai! Noel khilap! Untuk semuanya makasih atas reviewnya! Noel nggak nyangka bakal ada yang suka cerita ini... Menurut Noel aneh , sih.**

**Disclaimer : Semuanya milikku! (digampar) kecuali Naruto dkk, hehehehehehehehehe**

* * *

"Lepasin gue!".

Sasori menatap kesal ke arah 'tunangannya' yang terikat di sudut kamar. Sakura Haruno benar-benar gadis yang paling sulit untuk dihadapi. _'Bahkan dengan tangan terikat ia bisa menghancurkan jendela kamar hanya dengan suaranya'_, Sasori mengernyitkan kedua dahinya,_ 'dan yang terburuk adalah, gadis ini malah terlihat sangat seksi saat melakukannya'._ Ia tersenyum sekarang.

"Apa lo liat-liat?!". Sakura merasa muak dengan lelaki berambut merah di depannya. Memang Sasori itu memiiki wajah yang... ehm.... sangat di atas standar. Tapi mendapati dirinya diikat dan di'observasi' dari atas sampai bawah itu... sikap yang... memalukan? Bodoh? Arrogan?

Oh, iya....

Mesum.

"Aku hanya melihat, apa melihat sekarang melawan hukum?". Jawabnya tenang, "Nggak! Tapi menculik dan mengikat seorang gadis itu melawan hukum!". Kalau saja tangan dan kakinya tidak diikat mungkin saja Sakura bisa menonjok Sasori. "Kau tidak bisa bicara ya kalau tidak berteriak?". Sasori meneguk tehnya lalu menatap Sakura lagi dengan sikap tenang. _'Andai aja tanga gue nggak diikat'. _Batinnya.

"Eh, lo jelek! Lo maunya apa, sih!?". Sasori mengernyitkan dahinya untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, belum pernah ada orang di dunia ini yang bilang kalau ia jelek.

Sasori berdiri dan berjalan dengan lambat ke arah Sakura. Sekarang jaraknya dengan Sakura hanya tiga langkah. "Ma, mau apa lo?!". Sakura merasa keadaanya terancam. Sasori melangkah sekali lagi membuat keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahi Sakura. "Kau sebenarnya cantik, menarik, cerdas, kuat". Sasori melangkahkan kakinya membuat jarak di antara Sakura dan dirinya menyempit.

"Sayangnya..". Sekarang Sasori berada sangat dekat dengan Sakura, Sasori bahkan membungkukkan tubuhnya. Sakura menatap tajam Sasori.

"Kau terlalu kurus...". Lanjutnya lagi. Sakura dapat merasakan nafas Sasori di wajahnya, tanpa diminta, pipinya mulai memerah. 'Ya tuhan! Dia ini ganteng banget.... ah! Apa yang gue pikirin sih! Demi tuhan! Cowok ini penjahat!'. Batinnya diam-diam.

"Untuk melahirkan anak". Sasori sekarang menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sakura. Tersenyum dengan penuh ke aroganan.

Sakura terdiam. Lalu mulai mencerna kata-kata Sasori tadi, "anak? Anak siapa?". Tanyanya mulai merasa bingung. Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Anak siapa?". Ulang Sasori. Sakura mengangguk-angguk.

"Ya, anak kita lah". Jawabnya enteng.

Dan siang itu, kazekage Suna yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya bersumpah ia mendengar teriakan seorang wanita yang sangat familiar.

-

-

Ino Yamanaka mulai gerah dengan pemuda tampan dihadapannya. Tentu ia suka dengan pemuda tampan. Tapi tidak seorang maniak yang sepertinya adalah seorang M* dan seorang bajingan yang tidak dapat bicara tanpa mengeluarkan satu saja kata 'sisipan' dalam kalimatnya.

"Apa yang lo lihat jalang!".

Ino sekarang bukan gerah lagi, tapi benar-benar panas. Ini yang ke-13 kalinya ia memanggilnya 'jalang'. Jujur saja, tidak ada wanita yang suka disebut seperti itu. _'Kalo aja Sakura ada disini dia pasti udah nendang bagian 'vital' si rambut klimis ini'_. Pikir Ino. _'Dan kalau saja Hina ada disini,d dia pasti udah nangis... atau parahnya lagi... pingsan'._

"Aaaakh! Jangan sentuh itu jalang!". Pekiknya ketika tangan Ino, secara tidak sengaja, menyentuh salah satu patung aneh di samping tempat tidur. _'Mungkin lebih baik kalau ada Temari disini untuk menerbangkannya atau Tenten ada disini untuk... membunuhnya?'._ Ino menatap lelaki di depannya dengan sebal.

"Gue punya nama asal lo tau!". Ino berkata (oke, setengah berteriak) dengan pedas. Lelaki itu menatap Ino sebentar dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata kenapa-sih-emangnya-gue-mah-juga-tau. Ino memutar kedua bola matanya dan mendecak. "Berhenti manggil gue jalang!".

Hidan menatap Ino sebentar, keterkejutan tertulis di raut wajahnya. Lalu ia menatap ke arah lain. "Maap....". Ia berkata kecil. Ino menatap si rambut klimis bingung, mudah banget minta maapnya? Dia kira cowok ini bakal tambah nyolot.

"Gue... gue Hidan". Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Ino tapi wajahnya masih ngeliat arah lain. Awalnya sih Ino kagak connect, tapi dalam hitungan detik ia mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi. Si Hidan ini sedang malu.

Dan tanpa sadar Ino tersenyum. Lalu menyambut tangan si rambut klimis. "Ino". Katanya dengan sedikit lembut.

Setelah berjabat tangan Hidan langsung melepaskan tangan mereka, ia mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya tapi Ino dapat semburat warna merah muncul di pipinya._ 'mungkin dia tidak sejahat yang gue kira'._ Ino tertawa kecil sehingga membuat tangannya lagi-lagi, tanpa sengaja, menyentuh patung tadi. Hidan langsung berbalik dan menatap Ino dengan ngeri.

"Kubilang jangan sentuh itu!".

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kenapa sih lo? Cuma nyenggol juga! Seolah-olah gue ini temen pshyco berambut pirang elo yang suka ngeledakin barang aja!". Hidan terjatuh dari pinggir tempat tidur. "Kenapa? Gue cuma becanda kok". Ino berkata cuek. Hidan hanya terdiam....

_'Andai aja lo tau....'. _

-

-

"ACCHO!".

Deidara menggosok hidungnya yang setenagah mancung. Aneh, kenapa dia tiba-tiba bersin? Dei kembali menatap gadis di hadapannya yang sedang bercerita.

Ya, bercerita.

Gadis ini bahkan tidak terlihat takut sedikitpun. Begitu bangun Tenten langsung berteriak, bukan karena takut, tapi karena terkejut. Hal yang pertama kali dia teriakan adalah : "Ya, ampun! Ino!? Kok, badan lo jadi datar?!". Udah gitu cewek berambut cokelat ini langsung menabrakan tubuhnya dan meraba-raba tubuh Deidara (Hayo! Jangan mesum, ya!).

"Nah, ini Lee dan ini Neji". Katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah foto di hadapin Deidara. Deidara melihat manusia yang ada di dalam foto. Ada 4 orang yang ada di dalam foto, Tenten, seorang gadis berambut cokelat dan mata putih, dua orang yang sangat familiar... dan aneh. "Ini siapa un?". Tanyanya menunjuk cewek berambut panjang.

"Oh, itu Neji". Jawabnya ceria. "Hm... Namanya kayak nama cowok, ya un". Gumamnya sambil menatap si Neji ini. "Loh, memang dia cowok". Tenten menatap Deidara bingung. "Oh.. cowok...". Deidara tersenyum.

"Tunggu.... Cowok? Gadis manis ini cowok?". Deidara mebelalakan matanya, Tenten tertawa kecil. "Elo sendiri cowok yang manis". Deidara memajukan bibirnya, "gue nggak manis un! Gue macho!". Tenten tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar hal ini. "Masa' ?". Tenten menggoda Deidara yang bibirnya tambah maju. "Gue macho, un!". Tenten menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "buktinya?". Tanya Tenten, niatannya cuma becanda. "Suara gue udah berubah un!". Tenten langsung tertawa sekali lagi. "Ke-kenapa? A-ada yang lucu?". Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya, "nggak, cuma lo lucu aja". Deidara tambah memajukan bibirnya. "Gue nggak lucu un!".

"Iya, deh, iya.. Dei-chan nggak manis atau pun lucu". Deidara melipat kedua tangannya, "hu-uh! Jangan panggil gue Dei-chan! Itukan nama cewek!". Tenten tertawa kecil lalu mengelus kepala Deidara. "Iya deh, jadi maunya dipanggil apa?". Deidara melirik Tenten dengan wajah merah. "D-dei-kun". Katanya gagap.

"Baiklah, D-dei-kun". Deidara melebarkan matanya, "Tenten!". Tenten tertawa keras sampai-sampai terguling di tempat tidur.

-

-

"Bunny! Kau bangun!". Hinata sangat-amat-somat (?) terkejut ketika seorang makhluk bertopeng oranye menyergapnya tiba-tiba ketika ia baru bangun tidur. "Tobi sangat kesepian waktu Bunny tidur! Biasanya kan Tobi berdua sama Deidara-senpai, tapi sekarang karena acara kawin-kawinan ini kamar Tobi dan senpai di pisah".

Hinata hanya dapat mengedipkan matanya, lalu, setelah menyadari dimana posisinya, wajahnya langsung memerah. "A-a-a-apa". Hinata mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kata-katanya itu seperti tenggelam kerongkongannya. "Bunny, wajahmu merah sekali! Apa Bunny sakit?". Hinata jadi makin gugup.

"Ma-maaf, bi-bisa kau me-menyingkir da-dari.. da-dari..". Kata Hinata dengan kegagapan stadium 4. "Bunny benci Tobi?". Tanya Tobi dengan puppy eyes terbaiknya, yang membuat Hinata merasa iba. "To-tobi?". Hinata menunjuk Tobi, mencoba berkata 'namamu Tobi?'.

"YA! Ini Tobi". Jawabnya riang. "T-tobi ini yang tadi ma-makan be-bekalku kan?". Tobi dengan semangat berlebih mengangguk lagi. "T-tobi, di-dimana ini?". Hinata mulai merasa terbiasa dengan pelukan Tobi. "Ini di markas Akatsuki!". Hinata mencoba mengingat-ingat kata itu, kayaknya familiar sih. "A-akatsuki?".

"Ya, jadi ceritanya leader-sama nyuruh Tobi buat nyulik cewek-cewek Konoha buat diperistri sama anggota Akatsuki! Biar Akatsuki nggak punah!". Hinata sekali lagi mencoba mencerna kata-kata Tobi. "Ng-nggak punah? B-bagaimana?". Tanya Hinata kebingungan.

"Kata leader-sama sih.. em... ka-kawin? Kawin!". Tobi tersenyum senang (nggak tahu juga, sih, kan pake topeng). "Kawin?". Ulang Hinata tanpa gagap. "Ya, buat anak!". Awalnya, sih, Hinata nggak nangkap, tapi lama-lama wajahnya tambah lama tambah merah.. Hinata menangkap maksudnya.

"Bunny! Kok, tidur lagi!".

-

-

**Sementara itu di Konoha....**

"Hinata-sama!". Seorang lelaki tampan dengan rambut cokelat panjang memanggil adik perempuannya yang tidak keluar dari kamarnya sejak kemarin. "Hinata-sama!". Lelaki yang kita semua ketahui sebagai Neji ini membuka kamar adiknya itu dan menemukan sepucuk surat di tempat tidur Hinata. "Loh? Kok, Hinata-sama nggak ada".

Neji membuka surat itu dan membacanya, "kok, tulisannya jelek banget". Katanya curiga. Isinya kayak gini :

_Dear siapa aja yang baca,_

_Hinata pergi buat liburan sama Sakura, Tenten, Ino dan Temari. Jangan khawatirin Hinata, ya. Hinata nggak diculik, kok. Apalagi diculik dengan cowok bertopeng oranye bernama Tobi yang anak baik. Sakura, Tenten, Ino dan Temari juga nggak diculik untuk kawin sama anggota Akatsuki, kok. Cuma liburan! Suer! _

_-ciao! _

Neji mengernyitkan dahinya, "kok, mencurigakan banget sih isi suratnya". Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ya, sudahlah". Katanya cuek pergi meninggalkan kamar Hinata (tega amat).

-

-

"Baa-chan! Apa kau melihat Sakura-chan?". Cowok berambut pirang dan kulit cokelat melompat dari luar jendela ke dalam ruangan hokage. Tsunade, hokage kelima melirik makhluk yang telah merusak kedamaian itu dengan datar.

"Liburan". Jawabnya singkat. "Liburan? Kemana? Kapan? Dengan siapa?". Tsunade menatap cowok yang pastinya, Naruto, dengan kesal. "Mana kutahu! Dia hanya meninggalkan surat untukku". Naruto memutuskan untuk menanyakannya ke Ino. "Oke, thanks Baa-chan!".

"Terserahlah, yang penting kau pergi".

-

-

Naruto telah pergi ke rumah Ino, Tenten dan Hinata dan menemukan bahwa mereka semua pergi liburan dengan meninggalkan sepucuk surat, yang menurut Naruto, jelas-jelas mencurigakan. "Kemana, sih, mereka?". Naruto menggerutu sendiri, "eh! Nak, Naurto!". Sapa seorang ibu-ibu setengah baya yang Naruto kenal sebagai tetangga Sakura. "Ya, bu?". Naruto berkata sopan. "Nak Sakura kemana, ya? Kok, nggak pernah keliatan lagi?". Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. "Loh? Ibu nggak tau kalau Sakura-chan lagi liburan?". Ibu itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "nggak tuh". Naruto tambah menggaruk pipinya, "aneh, selama ini kan kalau mau kemana-mana Sakura-chan selalu nitip kunci sama ibu".

"Makanya ibu nanya ke nak Naruto". Naruto sekarang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Kapan terakhir kali ibu ngeliat Sakura?". Ibu itu berpikir sebentar. "Kemaren, waktu... oh! Waktu orang aneh bertopeng oranye nanyain rumah nak Sakura!".

"Orang aneh bertopeng oranye?".

-

-

**Sedangkan saat itu di Suna**

"Kankurou! Dimana Temari?". Kazekage Suna itu mulai tidak tenang dengan ketidakhadiran kakak perempuannya. "Panggil aku kakak! Kau memang tidak ada manis-manisnya!". Gaara hanya diam, seperti biasa.

"Temari pergi liburan dengan teman-temannya". Kata Kankuro sambil mengelap boneka-bonekanya. ".........". Kankurou menatap adik berambut merahnya itu. "Iya! Aku akan membuatkan mu cokelat panas! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!". Gaara diam sebentar. "Lebih baik aku mati..."

"Hei! Maksudmu!?".

* * *

**Maap ya humornya dikit!**

**Noel agak bingung mau nulis yang mana dulu sih, silahkan request mau pairing mana yang akan muncul di chapter berikutnya lewat review! Request terbanyak akan Noel dahulukan!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pertama-tama Noel minta maaf atas keterlambatan Noel (lagi)**

**Lalu pairing yang menang adalah Sasosaku, tapi karena keasyikan nulis romance diantara mereka Noel lupa dengan humornya! Ya, tuhan! Padahal genre fic ini humor! Lalu Noel menambahkan sedikit Tobihina XD**

**Maaf humor-lover, Noel janji akan menambah humornya di chapter berikutnya!**

**Disclaimer : Tahu deh Kishimoto-sensei, anda yang memiliki Naruto beserta isinya....**

* * *

Sasori mengernyitkan dahinya, mengamati boneka buatannya yang teronggok lemas di atas meja kerjanya. Boneka ini tersenyum kecil, menatap hampa dengan warna hijau zamrud, berambut merah muda lembut seperti gulali, tubuh kayunya kecil ringkih dan cat putih pucat mewarnai tubuhnya, ia dibalut pakaian merah marun pekat yang diyakini Sasori sangat cocok dengan si boneka. Boneka ini sempurna, ia mengernyitkan dahinya lagi.

Boneka ini _seharusnya_ sempurna.

Namun, ada yang salah dengan boneka berambut merah-muda di hadapannya. Ada sesuatu yang janggal, sesuatu yang sangat penting tapi tak ia sadari. Padahal ia yakin semuanya telah lengkap. Rambut lembutnya, mata hijaunya, bibir mungilnya, tubuh kecilnya, warnanya, bahkan baunya pun telah ia buat sedemikian mirip! Apa yang salah?

Sasori berdiri dan menendang kursi di dekatnya, walau dengan tampang yang 'stay-cool' ia menyumpahi kursi itu dalam hati karena kakinya berdenyut sakit. Ia menatap kesal ke arah boneka itu dan kursi di sampingnya lalu beranjak pergi kearah pintu cokelat di hadapannya.

"Hei, jelek, kenapa ruangan ini dipenuhi dengan boneka-boneka mengerikan seukuran manusia?". Begitu keluar dari 'ruang kerja'nya Sasori langsung disambut dengan perkataan pedas calon istrinya itu. Sakura telah menjinak setelah Sasori mencoba berbicara kepadanya selama kurang-lebih setengah hari, sebenarnya Sakura lelah terus berteriak dan diikat bukanlah pilihan yang bagus dan menjadi Sakura yang pintar, ia memilih sedikit berkerjasama dalam hal kententraman dan kenyamanan kamar Sasori. Sekarang baginya diam dan terus mendinginkan dirinya adalah yang terbaik. Walau dikepalanya masih terkumpul 1001 cara untuk membunuh si rambut merah.

"Hei, bisa tidak kau memanggilku dengan lebih mesra?", Sasori menyarankan, sedikit terganggu dengan panggilan 'jelek' karena selama ini semua orang selalu memanggilnya 'cakep', yah... yang menurut author benar.

Sakura mendengus dan kembali menatap boneka-boneka yang tersusun rapi dihadapannya. Dimulai dari boneka manusia yang luar biasa mirip dengan manusia sesungguhnya, boneka beruang, boneka kelinci, boneka barbie sampai boneka voodo yang menurut Sakura adalah boneka terimut disana.

"Terserahlah", Sakura mengambil boneka voodo itu dan memainkannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kapan aku boleh keluar kamar ini? Kau tak bisa mengurungku disini selamanya kau tahu? Lagipula aku tidak melawan lagi". Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung mau memasang tampang apa. Antara heran dengan 'permainan voodo' Sakura, dimana sang voodo sedang melamar si boneka barbie atau geli karena sadar-tidak sadar ia telah mengakui kenyataan bahwa ia adalah calon mempelainya.

"Entahlah, Pein belum memberikan perintah apapun". Sasori berkata cuek, "Pein? Oh, ketua organisasi anehmu ini, ya?". Tanya Sakura tidak sopan. "Ya, dan akatsuki kalau kau tidak keberatan". Tambah Sasori, "heh, aku tidak suka berbasa-basi dengan orang-orang seperti kalian". Sakura kembali bermain dengan boneka voodonya.

Sasori menatap Sakura lekat, mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin terlewatkan olehnya. Ia mendekat dan duduk di samping Sakura yang terlalu sibuk dengan drama cinta segitiga antara si boneka voodo, boneka barbie dan pak beruang. Tanpa disadari Sakura, Sasori mengamati wajah Sakura yang terus berubah seiring berkembangnya drama bonekanya. (Author : "= ='' Sakura-chan...")

Sasori menyungging senyum kecil—tanpa sadar—ketika Sakura mengubah-ubah suaranya dan wajahnya, ketika kerutan muncul di keningnya, ketika senyuman muncul mengembang dan ketika tamparan keras diberikan oleh si barbie ke boneka beruang karena, sepertinya, sang boneka beruang melakukan pelecehan seksual.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?", Sakura menatap Sasori heran. "Seperti apa?". Tanya Sasori tak kalah heran. "Memasang wajah yang.. em... apa, ya? Mesum? Bukan, bukan, em... lembut!". Ia menepuk kepalan tangan kirinya ke tangan kanannya. "Kau membuatku merinding tahu", tambahnya lagi, membuat Sasori entah kenapa tersenyum geli.

"Bagian mana yang membuatmu merinding calon istri?", tanyanya dengan suara rendah yang berbahaya. "Berada sedekat ini denganku atau hanya tatapanku?", tambahnya lagi sambil mencium helaian rambut Sakura yang dipegangnya.

Sakura melempari Sasori dengan boneka voodo—yang ia putuskan sendiri—sekarang telah menjadi miliknya. "Diam kau jelek!", ia berdiri dan pergi menuju kamar mandi lalu membanting pintu malang itu dengan keras. Namun, Sasori sempat melihat semburat warna merah muda muncul di kedua pipinya.

Ia menyadari satu kekurangan dari boneka sempurnanya. Sasori tertawa kecil mendengar suara geraman Sakura dari dalam kamar mandi diikuti dengan kata 'diam-kau-jelek' atau 'jelek-brengsek'.

Sakura lebih hidup, lebih dari apapun juga. Dan kenyataan itu membuat hatinya—kalau benar ia punya hati—dipenuhi oleh kehangatan.

"Danna, ada surat!".

-

-

-

"Pernikahannya minggu depan?!", Sakura menjatuhkan boneka voodo yang baru saja dipungutnya dari sudut kamar. "Ya, dan setelah itu kita harus segera menuntaskan urusan kita". Sasori melemparkan surat yang dipegangnya ke Sakura. "U-urusan?", Sasori mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. "Bacalah". Sakura menatap Sasori heran dan memutuskan untuk membaca surat yang diberikan oleh Sasori.

_Untuk kalian yang beruntung bisa kawin, eh, nikah_

_Menikahlah minggu depan, lalu selesaikanlah misi kalian malamnya. Aku tidak mau tahu, 9 bulan dari sekarang kita harus sudah mendapatkan para pewaris organisasi mulia kita ini kontan! Nggak ada penawaran atau kredit. Ingat! Kejahatan terjadi bukan karena ada niat, namun karena ada kesempatan. Waspadalah! Waspadalah!_

_Salam sayang,_

_Pein_

"WADDEPAK! Yang bener aja!", Ia membanting surat itu ke lantai. "Ya, yang bener aja", Sasori berkata mengiyakan, yang membuat Sakura kebingungan 'tumben ni orang berpikir rasional', pikirnya. "Mana bisa aku menahan diri sampai minggu depan". Sakura menatap Sasori nanar, "Apa katamu tadi kau lelaki tua mesum!".

Sasori menaikkan alisnya, "apa? Aku hanya bercanda". Katanya dengan suara datar yang menurut Sakura menyebalkan. "Yah, setengah serius...... mungkin". Sakura melemparnya sekali lagi dengan boneka voodo di tangannya. "Kalau kau menyentuhku aku berani bersumpah aku akan menendang selangkanganmu".

Dan dengan itu Sakura menendang bagian vital Sasori untuk pertama kalinya. Membuatnya tersadar, ternyata ia sama hidupnya dengan gadis dihadapannya.

-

-

-

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang cocok untuk menjelaskan kepada lelaki di hadapannya ini dari mana bayi datang. Wajahnya terus memerah seiring kata demi kata disusunnya. "Bunny? Apa kau tahu darimana bayi muncul?", tanyanya lagi membuat wajah Hinata tambah memerah. "I-i-i-itu....", Tobi terus menatap Hinata dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Ya?", Tobi sekarang menatap Hinata penuh harap, menginginkan sebuah penjelasan. "T-tobi-kun, a-aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, itu terlalu...em... v-v-vu-vul-vulgar". Tobi memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah kebingungan. "Bunny, apa itu v-v-vu-vul-vulgar?". Hinata merasa ingin menggali lubang dan bersembunyi di dalamnya.

"Ano, Tobi-kun, a-aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya". Hinata menatap jemarinya yang memainkan pinggiran kasur Tobi, kebiasaan ketika ia _nervous_. Tobi menurunkan kepalanya sampai ada di bawah Hinata dan menatap mata lavendernya. "Kalau Bunny tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata, jelaskan saja dengan contoh. Bisa kau memberi contoh Bunny?".

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah ketika mendengar permintaan ini. "Apakah itu hal yang jelek? Membuat bayi dan v-v-vu-vul-vulgar itu?", tanya Tobi tanpa rasa bersalah. Hinata semakin menunduk, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakannya Tobi-kun?", Tobi memberikan Hinata sebuah surat. "Karena leader-sama memerintahkan kita untuk membuatnya minggu depan". Hinata terdiam ketika membaca surat yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Bunny?", panggil Tobi lagi. Tiba-tiba Hinata berdiri dan segera berlari ke kamar kecil, "a-aku ingin ke kamar kecil!". Katanya setengah berteriak.

Tobi menatap 'Bunny'-nya masuk ke dalam kamar kecil. Tiba-tiba, tanpa ada satupun yang tahu salah satu sudut bibir Tobi naik ke atas.

-

-

-

Itachi dengan sedikit kesal menambah kadar parfum 'casablanca'nya. Ia sangat syok ketika Temari mengatainya bau dan kesal setengah mati dengan Kisame yang baunya amis seperti.... ikan. Sungguh, mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan calon istrinya itu membuat pemuda Uchiha ini uring-uringan.

"Hei, apa benar yang kau jelaskan tadi?", Temari—dari balik pintu kamar mandi—menanyai Itachi. "Bagian yang mana?", balas Itachi. "Bagian pemimpin sintingmu ingin kita membuat keturunan", jelasnya. "Oh, ya". Jawab Itachi ringan dan membuka pintu kamar mandi. Temari masih di posisi yang sama saat ia tinggalkan untuk mandi. Itachi berjalan mendekat dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Lalu kau mau-mau saja begitu? Walau kau bahkan tidak mencintaiku". Temari mencoba mendapatkan penjelasan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang ini, apalagi Itachi, mau-mau saja disuruh untuk menikahi wanita yan baru saja mereka kenal atau bahkan tidak kenal. "Apa kau tidak risih, apa kau tidak memiliki orang yang kau cintaimu? Pacar misalnya". Sambungnya lagi. "Lagipula kau kan lumayan ganteng, kenapa kau tidak punya satu?". Temari menyadari perubahan ekspresi Itachi lalu menyentuh jemarinya. "Kalau kau memang tidak ingin membahasnya, kita bisa membicararakan hal lain".

".....", Itachi terdiam dan tiba-tiba ruangan itu di penuhi kesunyian. Itachi meraih pipi Temari lembut dengan jemarinya. Ia tersenyum sedikit dan mengelus kepala Temari. Ketika Temari ingin berontak Itachi menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir Temari dan membuat suara yang mengisyaratkan agar Temari diam. "Ya, lagipula aku telah lama melupakan cinta itu apa", Itachi menatap keluar jendela.

"Dan aku harap aku bisa menemukannya lagi sekarang".

-

-

-

**Sedangkan pada saat itu di Konoha**

Naruto mondar-mandir tak karuan karena sedang memikirkan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura dan yang lainnya. "Lelaki bertopeng oranye", ulangnya berkali-kali mencoba mengingat dimana ia pernah mendengar atau bahkan bertemu dengan si topeng oranye.

"Topeng oranye.... ah! Topeng oranye! Anggota Akatsuki itu!", Naruto membelalakan matanya, senang akhirnya mendapatkan ilham yang selama ini dicarinya. "Tapi ngapain dia nyari Sakura?", tanyanya lagi kepada diri sendiri. "Kau sedang apa?", tiba-tiba seorang lelaki tampan berambut merah menghampiri Naruto yang terdiam dan berbicara sendiri. "Uwa! Gaara! Kenapa kau ada disini?!".

Gaara melipat kedua tangannya, "aku kazekage, aku memiliki urusan politik yang sangat serius yang harus kudiskusikan dengan hokage". Katanya tenang. Naruto mengangguk-angguk sok ngerti. "Urusan politik apaan?", tanyanya ingin tahu. Raut muka Gaara berubah tegang, keseriusan terpancar dari kedua matanya. Naruto yang menyadari ini segera mendekat dengan wajah yang tidak kalah serius.

"Tapi jangan bocorkan hal ini ke siapapun, oke?". Gaara tambah serius sekarang, membuat Naruto mengangguk pasti. "Sebenarnya....", Naruto memasang kupingnya baik-baik. "Sebenarnya....". Gaara merendahkan suara lebih dari biasanya.

"Temari menghilang setelah bertemu dengan orang aneh bertopeng oranye yang kami yakini sebagai anggota akatsuki".

* * *

**Pendek dan sedikit humor = =''**

**Review please......**


End file.
